Vehicle headlamps of such a type are conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). Hereinafter, the conventional vehicle headlamps will be described.
A conventional vehicle headlamp of Patent Literature 1 is provided with: a semiconductor light emitting element; a projection lens; a light guiding member; a movable light shading member; and an actuator to move the movable light shading member. In addition, in so far as the conventional vehicle headlamp of Patent Literature 1 is concerned, when the movable light shading member is positioned in a non-shading position, light from the semiconductor light emitting element is made incident to a respective one of the projection lens and the light guiding member; from the projection lens, the incident light is emitted toward a forward direction of a vehicle, as a light distribution pattern for side zone; and from the light guiding member, the incident light is emitted toward the forward direction of the vehicle, as light distribution patterns. Further, when the movable light shading member is positioned in a shading position, the light having been made incident from the semiconductor light emitting element to the light guiding member is shaded by the movable light shading member and thus from the projection lens, only the light distribution patterns for side zones are emitted toward the forward direction of the vehicle. In this manner, a high-beam light distribution pattern and a light distribution pattern for split high beam (a light distribution pattern for two-split high beam) are obtained.
A conventional vehicle headlamp of Patent Literature 2 is provided with: a light source; a lens; a first reflection surface; and a second reflection surface. In addition, in so far as the conventional vehicle headlamp of Patent Literature 2 is concerned, when the first reflection surface is positioned in an open position, light from the light source transmits the lens, and the thus transmitted light is emitted toward a forward direction of a vehicle, as a light distribution pattern for passing beam. Further, when the first reflection surface is positioned in a light shading position, the light from the light source is reflected on the first reflection surface, and the thus reflected light is reflected on the second reflection surface and then is emitted to the forward direction of the vehicle, as a light distribution pattern for cruising beam.